Chosen
by Benji The Vampire Confuser
Summary: A crossover with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, retelling the final season. The First has found a powerful new ally.
1. Happiness is an Old Friend

**Chosen**

**by Benji: The Vampire Confuser**

_Based on Characters created by Joss Whedon, and JK Rowling. Also with a bit of Marvel Comics and original characters._

**Chapter 1**

**Happiness is an Old Friend**

"Hello, what's this?" Ron muttered, pulling the notice down off the post.

"Hmmm," Ginny said, taking it from him before he had a chance to read it. "It appears to be a piece of parchment with writing on it."

Ron looked at his younger sister in shock. "Where did you get a smart mouth like that?"

"Likely it's because she spent the weekend with Fred and George." Harry said. "Now come one what's it say?"

Hermione sighed, and grabbed the back of both Ron's, and Harry's cloaks, pulling them out of the traffic. It was crowded as always in Diagon Alley, more so that day because of all the Hogwarts students buying supplies. School was starting soon after all.

"Start the Year off Right." Ginny read from the flyer. "The Leaky Cauldron Proudly Presents the Music of The Celts. This Weekend Only, first time in Britain."

The group's brows all furrowed. "They've never had bands there before." Ron said, speaking aloud what they were all thinking. "What do you think? Worth the time?"

"Sounds interesting." Hermione said. "And we don't have to be back at the burrow 'till late."

* * *

"Nice place you godless heathens have here." Joe grunted, setting down a speaker. He saw the look on his friend's face and sighed. "And now you're finally going to tell me that we don't actually need these things because you can just magic the sound louder."

Mickey shook his head. "Almost. Actually I was going to say that we do actually have a hand cart in the van."

"Where?!"

"Right out in plain sight which is probably why you missed it."

"Crap on a bagel." Joseph Macleod sighed. "Ah well. Hmm. Do we?"

"What?"

"Need the speakers?"

Mickey Keeler shrugged. "Technically no. I could just magically amplify the sound. But we're trying to bring a touch of Muggle to the evening anyway, so they add a bit of atmosphere. We don't however need the power cords."

"Just as well because hey," Joe gestured around. "No outlets." He did a slow spin, taking the tavern in. "All sarcasm aside, this is very nice. How'd you score this gig again? This place doesn't look like they do much entertaining in the music department."

"My Uncle's friends with the owner."

"Ah yes. A little exposition goes a long way. Now let's get the damn piano out of the van. I don't suppose you could levitate it?"

"Not in front of the Muggles."

"You know as a Magic Impaired individual I feel I should be insulted by such a term as `Muggle`, as it sounds like it COULD be an ethnic slur."

"But?"

"But it just sounds too damn silly to be offensive."

* * *

"We need roadies. WATCHIT!"

"We need more band members. WAIT STOP!"

" To the left now."

"Watch the curb."

"Got it. you're right though. Two guys does not a band make. Lift your end a little we're losing the cart."

"I know it. Soon's this is done we can start a quest. How far to the door?"

Three teenagers, one slender blonde boy, and two larger dark haired ones were watching the spectacle before them, of two young men trying to move an upright piano into the Leaky Cauldron.

The boy, who looked oddly familiar to them both was smirking, obviously finding the situation incredibly funny.

Draco wasn't entirely sure what was going on, from the looks and sounds of things, it was two Muggle delivery men (and Yanks at that) trying to make a delivery to the Leaky Cauldron. But why would a piano be delivered to the Leaky Cauldron, and why would they have Muggles deliver it?

* * *

"Look if you Yanks don't mind," an indignant voice said. Apparently they were blocking the sidewalk rather handily. "I'd like to be on my way."

"I don't mind in the least." Joe said with a smarmy grin. "You have yourself a nice day now."

Mickey looked at Draco. "Could you please open the door there? Joe's trying to re-start the war with England and I'd like to be inside in case he succeeds."

Draco had no particular urge to be helpful, but here WAS an opportunity for a bit of fun. Pulling out his wand, he waved and the door opened of it's own accord. He smirked, waiting for a shocked reaction. He was less than thrilled when he didn't get one. The two yanks took it in stride.

Glowering, Draco tried to think of an appropriate revenge, but though better of it just then. He didn't need any trouble at this juncture. Thanks to that damn Harry Potter his father had been revealed as a death eater and now he rather had to watch his step. Opening a door like that was one thing. Harming Muggles was apt to get him no end of trouble. He fumed.

* * *

Joe pored over the set list and some sheet music, deciding on last minute changes. He was about to be the first Muggle to ever perform in Diagon Alley. As far as he knew, the first Muggle to ever perform anywhere in the Wizarding world. Best not screw it up. It was nice to have something to focus on besides his recent, and not so recent troubles. This was after-all, what he wanted to do with his life.

Mickey for his part watched Joe carefully. It was never easy losing a friend. They had both lost several in their tenure on the Hellmouth, but the trouble had seemed to follow them, and more had died. Joe seemed to take each death as a personal failure on his part. When he'd taken this trip to England, using money left over from college, he'd decided to bring Joe along, the most recent loss having hit him particularly hard.

* * *

After a full day of shopping, with Harry, and Ron rather bored as the girls tried on clothes, they were headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'm rather keen to hear them." Ginny said. Hermione, and to a lesser extent, Harry, had told them about Muggle music, Hermione even had a few recordings of some, though, music was not her big thing. But from what she'd heard, Ginny was rather curious.

No sooner had they sat down, then the door burst open and in hurried Arthur Weasley. Ginny and Ron paled slightly, but the Patron of Weasly didn't notice the quartet, as he hurried to the bar. "I haven't missed anything have I?" he asked anxiously, peering curiously and intently at the two musicians.

"No Arthur they haven't started yet. Breathe." the bartender said.

Arthur strode over to the pair. "Which of you is Mickey Keeler?" he asked.

Surprised, Mickey raised his hand. "Erm, that would be me sir."

Grinning, Arthur grabbed the boy's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Arthur Weasly. I knew your parents Mickey. Fine people the both of them."

"Thanks Mr.-"

But the gushing man had already moved on, looking in fascination at the arrayed instruments. The Piano, harmonica, guitar, even the bagpipes. Then his eyes settled on Joe. "Muggle music in Diagon Alley. Brilliant." He shook Joe's hand with even more fervor. "Please allow me to be the first to welcome you. I'm quite a fan of Muggle bands, I can't wait to hear your musical stylings."

"Thank you very much sir." Joe said easily, grinning. "Do you have any favorite songs you'd like us to play for you?"

Ron stared in horror at his father. "Please don't notice us. Please don't-"

"Hullo Ron! Ginny! Hermione, Harry! Come here I'd like you to meet someone!"

"Correction." Ginny muttered. "I WAS keen on hearing them."

* * *

"You all know what to do." he said. "The Muggle's presence in our realm will not be tolerated. Kill him, and anyone who gets in our way. You understand?" The others nodded. In the failing light of Knockturn Alley stood several Wizards and Witches who were quite at home there. It was a transitional period, the decent folk were just gone inside, while the other kind had yet to really emerge.

Flint knew that was when they had to strike. The fewer complications the better.

"A witch! A witch!"

Flint's head jerked at the unexpected interruption. The voice seemed to have come from further down in the alley.

"Burn her!" That time from the roof. The shadows were spreading and darkening. "Lumos." he muttered, shedding a light on the area. He frowned. Hadn't there been twelve in his group when they'd arrived? Two were missing.

The others noticed as well. They began to mutter.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "Spread out. They can't have gone far."

"You like scary stories?"

In a second, chaos erupted when several figures dropped from the rooftops. All were wearing heavy cloaks, but when they landed in the darkness of the back street they threw them off. Flint and the others gasped in horror. Vampires. Fortunately they had their wands ready and-

"C'mere you!" someone cried, grabbing Flint from behind and dragging him off his feet.

The former Slytherin chaser shrieked as his wand was ripped from his grasp. He heard a snap that he assumed was his wand, and then he was thrown onto the roof.

The cries of battle rose into the air from below, and shouts of alarm echoed from several of the nearby buildings.

"They can keep each other entertained for a while." said the still cloaked figure before him. "You and I have a different game to play. You-" The figure stopped, as if surprised. "Damn, don't you people know any dentistry spells?"

Flint sprang to his feet and charged his attacker, who dodged out of the way, grabbing him by the hair. "Now now, none of that. Now this will only hurt for the rest of your life. Which is to say, not very long at all. And when you wake up, I have a very important message for your master." Just before the pain struck his neck, Flint heard the Vampire say;

"I've just gotta see what happens when a guy with teeth like yours goes Vamp Face."

* * *

With great reluctance, to which Mr. Weasly was completely oblivious, Ron, Ginny and their friends rose.

Joe noticed however and sympathized. It was never fun when your father kind of cut in on your quality time with your friends. Particularly when said parent was trying to be hip.

"Joe, Mickey this is my son Ron, and my daughter Ginny." Arthur introduced. He introduced Harry and Hermione. Next, and then faltered, two girls had appeared with the group, two that he didn't know. One was staring a little blankly at Joe and Mickey. "Erm, who are you?" he asked.

Ron jumped, not having seen Loony Lovegood approach. "Bloody hell!"

"Ron!"

"Sorry dad. Loony, er, Luna, where did you come from?"

"We were at a table when you came in." she said. "You were talking to the Celts and we wanted to introduce ourselves." She nodded at Joe, who was bemused at this exchange. The girl seemed to be, well off in a world all her own.

"Luna Lovegood." she said. "And this is my new friend, Amanda Sefton. An exchange student from Germany. She'll be in Ravenclaw."

"Raven what now?" Joe asked.

"I'll explain later." Mickey said quickly. He had the feeling that this Luna girl could go on at some length on the subject.

_Tbc…_


	2. Muggle Music Awards

**Chapter 2**

**Muggle Music Awards**

There'd been no time for further discussion, as the proprietor of the tavern had chosen that moment to start the show. Mickey hit the first chord on his guitar, and Joe started on the harmonica. It was a diverse group in the tavern, as many old as young, some looking rather jet set, others, not so much. He was just glad he had such eclectic taste in music. They should be able to find something to please everyone at least once.

"Oh, once upon a midnight dreary I woke with something in my head;" he began to sing, once the harmonica solo was done.

As the night went on, Harry and his friends were alternately bored or ecstatic, with a few moods in between. He, and Ron had looked suspiciously at the girls when the singing started, as for a moment they'd seemed swoonish. But they shook themselves out of it soon enough.

The musical duo was all over the place, with barely any rhyme or reason between styles. After a hard rock song, they sang an Irish Drinking song. Joe even played amazing grace on the bagpipes, when suddenly Mickey began accompanying him on electric guitar.

The only one fascinated no matter the music being played was of course Arthur Weasley.

Despite his mood these days, Joe became lost in the music and soon, it was almost as if the audience, and his life's problems didn't exist. There was only him, Mickey, and the sound. It was a magic all it's own, and be he Muggle or not, he'd always been able to do it. But of course he could not stave off his predominant disposition the entire night.

"Hold me now, I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinkin', maybe six feet ain't so far down!" Joe's mind wandered back to everything that was bothering him, and it threatened to crush him. He'd been able to cope, somewhat with his friends' deaths in High School and College, by focusing on school, or band, or Drama. But now those shelters were gone, and he had nowhere to escape to. Best not sing too many songs like this, or he'd never make it through the night.

He was vaguely aware of what was happening before him when people started dancing, but truth be known, the audience was secondary to him at this point. It didn't matter whether he was acting, singing, playing music, he always felt like this onstage, and was always disappointed when it stopped. This was where he belonged, in the moment, in the music. And it had been far too long since he'd been there.

All too soon, it was over. Only when the last strain of sound faded did he realize how dry his mouth had become, his throat a bit sore, his legs and lungs tired. A quick glance at Mickey revealed him in a similar condition, but equally as exhilarated.

The night may have been nice for Joe, but for Mickey, it was a first for many reasons. He'd just performed for his people. He may have been raised among Muggles, and had many Muggle friends (okay almost all his friends were Muggles) but he was a Wizard, and here were Wizards and Witches applauding him. And not just his music, which he'd always prided himself on, but he also had used magic for the first time ever on stage. He'd adapted techie experience into magic, designing lighting, modulating sound, even enchanting a few instruments to help them along.

He was exhausted.

"Thank you Diagon Alley, Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Wizards!" Joe shouted. "We're totally wiped so without further ado, I wish you all a good night!"

"What he said." Mickey said. He was far less theatrical than his old friend.

As some patrons began leaving, Joe and Mickey relaxed, and accepted a few praises. "Dude, I'm starved." Mickey complained.

"What manner of victuals you reckon they got here?" Joe asked him.

Before he could respond, their apparent biggest fan came forward.

"I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed your performance." Arthur gushed. "Can I buy you boys a drink?"

"Well I certainly wouldn't say no to some pumpkin juice." Mickey said.

Joe quickly agreed. "I've been dying to try that stuff. Mickey's been raving about it."

"Whatever became of your parents Mickey?" Arthur asked as they settled into a booth. The kids, Joe noticed had skedaddled fairly quickly.

"Well they moved to America." Mickey said. "Which explains my accent. On the way they met the parents of this sorry piece of Haggis here." he indicated Joe. "I grew up in Sunnydale California."

"What sort of schooling do American Wizards get?" Mr. Weasley wanted to know. "There's sadly little communication between the continents these days."

"Well I can't vouch for all of America. I actually was invited to go to Hogwarts, but my parents thought it best if I not go." On Arthur's slightly disappointed expression, he hastily continued. "Not that they didn't love Hogwarts, they just felt they wanted me raised around Muggles. So I was home schooled in the magical arts, but every summer I went to summer school sort of in the Rockies."

Arthur pumped them both with questions about America and Muggles, until Joe finally cut in. "Mr. Weasley we thank you for your interest, but we really are pretty wiped, and we've got an early day tomorrow. We've still got to get all this equipment back so I'm afraid we have to say good night."

"Oh, of course, sorry to have kept you."

"Not at all," Mickey said. "It was a pleasure to meet you."

"And you as well. Do give your parents my best when you speak to them next."

"Will do. You have a good night."

_Tbc…_


	3. Divinations

**Chapter 3**

**Divinations**

"King's Cross Station." an accented voice announced, jolting Joe from his doze.

"Poopie trip." he muttered, as he awoke. It was early in the morning, too early for Joe's brain to be fully awake yet. _Need to form a regular waking schedule._ he thought. _Get my brain used to early mornings again._

They paid the fare and stepped out. "Which platform do we want?" Joe asked his companion.

"9 3/4." Micky answered as they pushed their luggage carts. Joe had one suitcase, and a case for his bagpipes, and a bookbag, Micky was packed similarly, save for replacing the bagpipes, with a guitar, and an old staff, almost as tall as he was.

Joe rounded on him, not sure if he was being messed with or not. "You deliberately hold back information like that till the last minute just to see the look on my face when I finally hear it don't you."

"It's what makes you so much fun to be around."

Joe grumbled to himself. As they reached platform 9, he and Micky looked around.

"Well," Joe said. "Don't keep me in suspense, how do we get to that platform?"

Micky didn't answer, he was counting columns. "There it is." he said, and ran through the wall.

Joe merely stood for a moment, staring at the wall. "There is no spoon." he sighed finally.

Micky was waiting on the other side. "Oh good, it worked."

The taller Scotts-American gave him a dangerous look. "And what me lad, pray tell, does that mean?"

"Well I wasn't sure a Muggle could get through that wall."

"You're pushin' it Mick. Seriously. Fun's fun, especially at the expense of friends, but you're getting just a bit too smug about all this."

Micky realized that was true. Joe had showed tremendous good humour ever since the revelation that when Micky did magic, he didn't just put cast circles and pray to the Goddess for good fortune or somesuch. He'd endured being called a Muggle, countless ribbings at his expense by Micky, and though Joe pretended not to notice, had been on the receiving end of several contemptuous glances from Wizards and Witches throughout his venture into the Magical world.

"I'm sorry man. This is new to me too really, it's hard not to revel in."

"Okay, just try to act as surprised as I am next time something unusual happens."

"Like that for instance?" Micky gaped, his eyes wide.

Joe looked where the boy was pointing.

"Well I'll be damned. Green skin, spiky hair, loudly colored zoot suit? Lorne! What in the hell are you doing here?"

The Pylean exile whirled, obviously as shocked to see them as they were to see him. "Joey Mac? Baby doll what are you doing here?"

"We asked you first."

"Well you got me there kids. I'm the new Divinations teacher at Hogwarts."

"You're giving up show biz?" Micky said sadly. Several of their High School friends, and even some of their college friends had decided it wasn't the path for them. Each time it happened he felt disappointed.

"For a while anyway." Lorne answered. "Hey don't fret though, thinking of starting a little band or drama club at the school. Speaking of which, what brings two American cats such as yourselves to the Hogwarts express?"

"My parents went to Hogwarts."Micky explained. "I managed to get permission to check the place out."

"Hoping the trip will do you good?" Lorne said, it was half question, half statement. The last time he'd seen Joe, a few months ago, he'd been a wreck. He looked slightly better now though.

The threesome had the train to themselves. The Students were not due to arrive till tomorrow, and most of the other teachers had already settled in. Lorne, having had to travel the farthest, and try to keep his unusual appearance hidden at the same time was just arriving.

"Oh hey," Lorne grinned. "I ran into Keesil the other day."

"Keesil?" Joe asked, noticing the rising blush on Micky's face.

"Turlian Demon. Blue skin, tall, sweet girl. She took quite a shine to our little Irishman here."

"You dog, you didn't tell me about that. What happened?"

"It uh, wasn't meant to be." Micky answered. In point of fact Turlian mating resulted in both parties occupying the same body. He hadn't been ready for that kind of commitment.

_Tbc…_


	4. Reunions

**Chapter 4**

**Reunions**

Joe had fallen asleep again, as he often did on long trips such as this. After catching up with Lorne there hadn't been a lot to do. He'd explored the train, even for the hell of it played a bit of Bagpipe music from the back. Now he watched the sun set, assured they had almost reached their destination. "An American Muggle in Hogwarts." he thought. "How're people gonna react to that?" Plenty of folks in Diagon Alley had apparently not thought too highly of a Muggle being there.

"Coming up on the station baby cakes." Lorne said behind him. Not for the first time Joe wondered about this guy. What were the others of his kind like? This had to be the most maternal man Joe had ever met, human or otherwise.

"Where in England is this place?" he wondered, as he grabbed his bags. "Seems to me you should be able to get at least halfway along the island by train in one day."

Mickey was practically hopping from one foot to another in excitement as they began to de-board. He didn't see the man coming towards the door to greet them until it was too late.

"Blimey!" the walking mountain said in distress. "You all right mate?"

"Mickey," Joe said, looking down at his friend, where he had fallen after colliding head first with the man's hip. "How could you possibly miss a guy like this?"

"Obviously I didn't."

The huge man, introduced to them as Hagrid, Groundskeeper and teacher of Care of Magical Animals effortlessly pulled Mickey to his feet. "Sorry about that." he apologized profusely. "I didn't see ye there, ye came off that train like a shot."

"No problem." Mickey said. He took an instant liking to the man, whose demeanor belied his fearsome appearance. "Mickey Keeler." He shook the man's hand who looked at him carefully.

"Patrick and Molly's boy?" he asked. "Bless me you look just like 'em. Don't know why I didn't recognize you right off."

"And I don't know why I wasn't looking out for you. My dad told me enough stories about you."

Joe thought he detected a bit of blush hiding behind all that hair. "Told ye stories about me eh. Well come to think of it we did have a few run-ins. Literally. Yer takin after him that way too. Poor boy got almost a hundred points taken off just fer running in the halls he did."

* * *

"Woah." Joe murmured, completely enthralled by the sight before him. "How the hell did they hide this?"

The school was huge, a sprawling castle the likes of which Joe had never seen. It put Windsor to shame. And for some reason he suddenly had John Williams music stuck in his head.

"I hear ya." Mickey said, equally impressed. "My parents got to live there for seven years?" He wished his parents hadn't been so adamant about him going to Muggle school. This place looked fantastic. And they were seeing it the way first years did, by boat, lit up against the night sky.

Hagrid almost sighed with relief. Neither of them had batted an eyebrow at the boats moving without oars. Though Joe had mentioned it was just like Disneyland. Whatever that meant. But at least they were properly impressed at the sight of the school. Fondly, Hagrid looked back on his own first time laying eyes on the school. He'd thought it the grandest place on earth. Come to think of it, he still did. It was worth the summer of near solitude just to see first years' faces when they beheld their new home away from home.

"This alone has been worth the trip." Joe decided.

* * *

Ascending the stairs, Joe kept catching some kind of smirk on Lorne's face. Like the one Mickey had had when leading him to a surprise party. What was about to happen? Was this somehow some kind of huge hidden camera show?

They didn't even have time to be astounded by the ceiling of the great hall.

"Joe! Mickey!" a familiar voice cried with delight.

Joe sat down resolutely. Willow was making her way to him with a delighted expression on her face.

"That's it!" he declared. "If this is gonna be a this is your life episode then by God everyone can just show themselves right now."

Willow was confused at his remark. Of course, she was confused at why he was here in the first place. Only not so much as, it was no surprise that Mickey was of the Magical. And since he and Joe were like nearly always together, it made sense that they were here. Sort of.

Reaching him, he sighed, and gave her a hug. "Not unhappy at all." he assured her. "Just overwhelmed. First Lorne, and now you."

"And if you'd been here two days earlier Giles would have been here too." Willow told him mischievously.

"Great Googly Moogley."

"Giles is gone?" Lorne asked. "What's up?"

"He was called away urgently by the Watchers Council." said a bearded man introduced shortly to the boys as Headmaster Dumbledore. "He was not at liberty to say precisely what was happening, but I am assured he will return as soon as he can."

Introductions were shortly made. Mickey found himself hearing many stories about his parents. Stories he was sure they would prefer he not hear. Which naturally made them that much more amusing.

Joe began to whistle, and Willow blushed. "Oh god don't remind me."

"C'mon you know the words." he smirked.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Lift up your head, wash off your mascara,"

"Joe stop." Willow said, trying to sound serious, but not succeeding. Neither saw Lorne's reaction to Joe's singing. He looked like he'd just gotten bad news.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" he asked Joe in a tone that bordered on danger. He didn't like Willow embarrassed. Well, unless he was teasing her. In the few short months she'd been here, he'd found himself becoming rather protective of the girl. He knew how it was to recover from a bout of evil.

Joe picked up on this guy right away. He liked to be intimidating. Which was fine, but Joe didn't intimidate easily. "Singing." he said. "See it's like talking, only with melody."

"I know what singing is Muggle." Snape snapped. "What's it got to do with Willow?"

Joe's eyes narrowed. THAT time the word sounded offensive.

"He's trying to get me to sing." Willow explained, before trouble could start.

"Why on earth would he want to do that?"

"I'm feeling nostalgic." Joe told him. "I'm being bombarded by old friends so I thought Wills here and I could relive some old times."

Snape looked slowly at Willow. There was a story here that he hadn't heard.

"Old times?"

Willow glowered briefly at Joe. That was NOT a memory she liked re-living. It hadn't been bad times, in fact it had been kind of fun, but remembering it only brought back the near paralyzing fear. "In High School we were in a play together. It was just that once and it wasn't by choice."

"Maybe not but I do and always will maintain that you were incredible." But he could see the subject embarrassed her, and he decided to be nice. Just this once. "So you two seem awfully close..." he said, raising an eyebrow.

Willow smiled. Any opportunity to tease the scowly man. "Joe, this is my boyfriend, Severus Snape."

"Boyfriend?" Joe gasped, at the same time that Snape barked the same question. "But, oh man." His face fell as certain implications rose.

"What?" Willow asked, concerned. Joe looked really disappointed. "What's wrong?"

"I am most assuredly NOT her `boyfriend`!" Snape exclaimed. Not that she wasn't attractive, but he wouldn't think of going there. Not so soon after her lover's death.

Joe floundered, not paying attention to the potions professor. He REALLY didn't want to tell her but. "Willow, I'm not disappointed in you. I'm disappointed in Oz."

"Oz?"

"He, he uh, well last I talked to him he'd told me you two had broken up, and one of the reasons you did was...well that you were gay. I can't believe he would-"

Willow comprehended right away. "Oh! No I am! If you rewind your mind tape you'll hear Professor Cranky Pants(sorry echo)-"

"Say he wasn't your boyfriend. Right. Sorry. Brain's been having a bit of a gastro intestinal problem these days."

"I just like to tease him cause he has no sense of humor. And he does act like a boyfriend sometimes. All big with the protecty."

"Are you two speaking English?" Snape grumbled. "I'd been hoping her way of speaking was not indicative of Americans."

"Oh I assure you it is." Mickey cut in. "But you can blame it all on the WB."

"So," Joe said, taking a shine to digging the man. "Willow, you're dating Trent Reznor."

Snape's face screwed up in confusion. Especially when Willow looked at him carefully and that irritating giggle arose. "I never realized that resemblance before." she said.

"I don't know, nor do I want to know who this Trent Reznor is." Snape said. "I'll thank you both to stop having fun at my expense."

Joe apologized immediately. "Mickey." he said, pulling his friend over. "This is a suitor."

"I am NOT-"

"Joe do you realize what this means?"

"Yes," Joe sniffed. "Our little Willow is growing up!" He gave a fake sob that sounded like Mike Myers trying not to cry. Then to Willow's horror, began to sing. "Is this the little girl I used to know?"

Mickey, never one to be left out of good natured ribbing, whipped out his guitar and began to play along.

Lorne's jaw dropped. He'd gotten a little hint when Joe had sung just a moment ago, but now it was coming full force. And he had no idea what to do about it. But one thing he could never resist, was a duet.

"Sunrise, sunset!" he joined in on the harmony. "Sunrise sunset!"

Willow wanted to kill them. Snape was trying not to laugh. It seemed the little yank's teasing had backfired on her. Served her bloody well right.

Willow decided it was Tara reaching from beyond the grave to giver a bit of a jolt for even joking about a boyfriend so soon after her death. Guilt quickly rose up and squashed her good humor.

_Tbc…_


	5. Meetings in the Dark

**Chapter 5**

**Meetings in the Dark**

"What do you want?" the hissing voice dripped with contempt, and revulsion.

"Hey calm down Serpentor we're on the same side here." said the object of the masked figure's ire. "Sorry about our man Flint there. How long did it take before you staked him?"

"About a minute more than you'll get. Remove yourself from my presence."

"Now now boys," a newcomer said, entering the light granted by the fire. The forest here was thick, but there was still a bit of a clearing to be found. It was a good thing the fire was magical because the rain didn't show any signs of slowing from the steady downpour. "Don't make me turn this forest around."

Ben looked, his Vampiric senses recognizing the newcomer. The reason he was here. In a haunted forest. He was glad Morrigan was with him, even now, he was still wigged majorly by the woods at night. "Stop being stupid." he'd told himself. "Now you ARE the thing that goes bump in the night." But apparently, some things didn't change when you became a demon. Phobias being one of them.

Here now though, there was plenty to focus his attention on and take his mind off of the yawning blackness behind him. For one thing, the girl now entering the clearing looked, sounded, and acted, exactly like his friend Andrea from high school. That is if Andrea hadn't died his senior year, and if Andrea was evil.

The red eyes under the mask narrowed. This one again. It was taking a form it didn't recognize. Last time it had taken the form of that Mud blooded Potter woman. The look of recognition on the Vampire's face however was explanation enough.

"Hey Benji how are you?"

"I'm loving unlife Andrea. Or, whatever I'm supposed to call you."

"Andrea'll work." she smiled. "It's even accurate up to a point."

Morrigan stayed silent. She didn't precisely like what was happening. Wizards, in her nearly thousand year experience meant nothing but trouble, even for Vampires. And she hadn't sired Ben just to lose him now. That and the black robed priests accompanying this apparition were, well, scary. And she didn't scare easily.

"Can we get on with this?" the Wizard snarled. "I don't like Vampires."

"Really." Morrigan muttered. "Never would have guessed that. Well we don't like Wizards so we're even."

Andrea sighed. "Look." she said, shifting form. This time Morrigan was the one who knew the face adopted. She hadn't seen him for a long, long time. "I'm sorry you kids can't get along but that's beside the point. I've got a plan, our magical friend here has a plan, and our Vampire friends are looking for some mischief to get into. I thought we could help each other out." He went on to explain, and Ben, Morrigan, and even the masked Wizard smiled.

_Tbc..._


	6. Dearly Departed

**Chapter 6**

**Dearly Departed**

Joe's initial enchantment with the castle had died down over dinner. He hadn't said much, though Mickey was quite animated. Asking questions about the school, hearing ever more stories about his parents. Willow meanwhile filled Joe in on events in Sunnydale, up to a point.

Willow immediately noticed Joe's demeanor, it reminded her of how he'd looked after Theresa died. She tried to engage him in conversation, but his answers to her questions put her in mind of Oz. She was not used to dealing with a silent and taciturn Joe. She'd always known him as an outgoing theatrical sort. He was an actor after all. He seemed to come out of his brooding when she started talking about mutual acquaintances. She told him of Xander's finding of his niche in the world of construction and his failed nuptials. Joe expressed dismay at that, after trying to remember Anya, but they'd met only briefly near graduation '99. She stumbled a bit after that, after all, Joe and Mickey were not among those who knew of Buffy's true role in all of the supernatural events of their home-town. She merely told him that Sunnydale continued as it had always done. She wasn't sure how to describe Buffy's long absence, but played it off as a "retreat" to deal with her mother's death. A subject that also drew much sympathy from Joe. Mickey tore himself away from his conversation with Dumbledore to inquire about Amy, and was happy to learn that she was no longer a rat.

Mickey and Amy had been rather good friends in High School, and had been considering forming a coven among the few Wiccans in the school. He'd been there when Amy had escaped the stake by turning herself into a rat. He made a mental note to look her up as soon as he got back to the states. From the sound of things she needed a friend, what with the whole addiction to magic thing. Which was when Willow's attention turned more to Mickey, because he too had struggled with the whole Magic Addiction. He'd been lucky, both his parents were Magic Folk, and so had been able to help him through it. Willow's parents were Muggles, and Amy's mother was evil, and so far as he knew, still trapped in a cheerleading trophy somewhere.

Joe tuned out their conversation at that point and excused himself.

"What's with Joe?" Willow asked Mickey. "He's not his usual jolly self."

Mickey sighed. "Remember Ben?"

Willow grinned at the memory of that one. One of the minor notables of the Sunnydale Drama Club. He'd counseled her on being an understudy, since he had much experience in the field. The grin died quickly when she realized what Mickey meant.

"Oh no!" she gasped. "Ben's dead? How? When?"

"About a month or so ago. Did you see `Welcome to the Hellmouth`?"

"Yeah we all went to see it. Sunnydale made quite a production out of it." She remembered Spike and Buffy's reaction to the low budget indie movie written and directed by Joseph MacLeod. Written, she'd learned all throughout Joe and Mickey's high school careers. It had been the story of a Good Vampire, who'd teamed up with a Witch, and Werewolf, and a girl from the wrong side of the tracks to save the town from two Vampires, who much to Spike's dismay were quite obviously based on himself and Dru. "What about it?"

"Ben met this woman while we were making it. Apparently...she liked his portrayal of a Vampire quite a bit."

"Oh my Goddess," Willow dismayed. "He's a Vampire?"

* * *

Joe barely heard the pattering of footsteps behind him before he was tackle hugged from behind.

"Ack!" he cried, throwing out his arms to keep his balance. He looked over his shoulder, and a touch of his good humor returned. Hugs from this one tended to have this effect he'd been told.

"Oh dear. I seem to have sprouted a Willow."

Her voice was barely audible since her face was buried in his back. She tightened her arms. "I'm so, so sorry to hear about Ben." she said.

Joe felt his throat tighten. "First let's reposition ourselves." he suggested, managing to maneuver himself so that she was now attached to his front, not his back. "Much better for my neck this way." Then he returned her embrace. "Thank you." he whispered, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"Does his family know?"

"His brother and Izzy, you remember Izzy, his techie sister, do." he answered. "As far as the rest are concerned he's, well missing."

"Will they be okay?" Willow asked. "I mean, don't vampires usually kill their family?"

"I don't' think he will." Joe said. It hurt to talk about it, but at the same time, it felt good. "See, from what I know, things that are important to a person in life, is still important to them when they've Vamped. Like that Spike guy, I think he must have been a real romantic when he was mortal, cause he was just sick in love with psycho lady. Ben was so interested in his family history, that I think he'll keep his family alive just to see what happens to them."

"That makes sense." Willow said. She released him from her embrace, but took his arm, deciding to show him to his room.

"You lost someone too didn't you." Joe said quietly. "I saw how upset you got when I asked about your love life."

Now it was Willow's turn to hold back tears. She told him about Tara, and Oz's return. She told about Warren, Andrew and Jonathan.

"Jonathan went evil?" Joe said incredulously. "I mean, Warren was always kind of an ass, and Andrew," He scowled. "Don't even get me started on that little assclown. But Jonathan always seemed like an okay guy. Little quiet, but..." then he thought about it. "Actually, I can see him losing it. He did try to kill himself after all. I guess he just wanted attention."

Then she reached the end of her tale. Tara's death at Warren's hands, and her descent into the Dark Side of the force. "Which is what brought me here." she finished. "Dumbledore took me in when Giles brought me from Sunnydale. He's been helping me adjust. And scowly man has too. He was evil for a while but brought himself back from it. He's, not a hugely nice guy, but he can be with the right people."

"Well whatever has happened," Joe said, feeling better just having shared experiences with his old friend. "You always were, and always will be the right people. Even if you do think that acting doesn't require any talent."

"You are never going to forget that are you?"

"An actor never forgets my child."

_Tbc…_


	7. Good Morning Hogwarts

**Chapter 7**

**Good Morning Hogwarts**

She'd had the dream again. Pomfrey had given her a potion to ward off nightmares, but it wasn't infallible. Joe and Mickey's arrival had sparked off fresh memories of what had happened, and though the night before had found her almost back to her old self, this morning was a different story. She sat cross-legged under a tree, staring at the ground. She didn't stir as she heard footsteps approach. She was concentrating. A green stem appeared out of the ground, grew and blossomed into a pink flower.

"That doesn't belong there." Giles said, beside her. She didn't react, a bad sign in of itself. Giles had been gone for weeks, with no word.

"No, it doesn't." she answered.

"That's the flora kua ulaya. Native of Paraguay if my botany serves."

Willow smiled. "Is there anything you don't know everything about?"

"Synchronized swimming. Complete mystery to me. " He completed his journey to her side, and sat. He had only just returned from his meeting with the council, which had gone on longer than anticipated. He had to see Dumbledore soon, but had spotted the red head on his way, and decided to see how she was doing. "Yes, Paraguay. Where's it come from?"

"Paraguay."

Giles looked at her. All of the staff had been, surprised, at the young woman's power. "You brought it through the earth."

"It's all connected. The root system, the molecules ... the energy ... everything's connected."

"You sound like Dumbledore." he smiled.

"He's taught me a lot." she answered. "They all have."

"Then why aren't you in your lesson?"

"Sorry."

"It's all right. It's think Minerva was just-"

"Afraid." She saw the look on Giles' face. He knew she was right. "Yeah. They all are. The teachers are ... they're the most amazing people I've ever met. But there's this, this look that they get. Like I'm gonna turn them all into bangers and mash, or something. Which I'm not even really sure what that is."

"They're cautious." Giles consoled her. "I trust you understand that."

"I don't have that much power, I don't think." But did she? She'd had it before. She might be able to get it again. And if she did...she didn't want to think about that. Because, despite everything, she'd liked the power.

"Everything is connected." Giles said. "You're connected to a great power, whether you feel it or not."

"Well, you should just take it from me." As she rose, the flower closed, and sank into the ground. Giles thought Sprout would be particularly interested in that.

"You know we can't." He followed her as she left the tree, heading for the lake. "This isn't a, a hobby or an addiction. It's inside you now, this magic. You're responsible for it."

"Will they always be afraid of me?"

"Maybe. Can you handle it?"

"I deserve a lot worse." She heard it again in her head, Warren begging. And the, Goddess help her, pleasure she'd felt as he did. "I killed people, Giles."

"I've not forgotten."

"When you brought me here, I thought it was to kill me. Or to lock me in some mystical dungeon for all eternity, or ... with the torture. Instead, you...and Dumbledore, and even Cranky Pants Snape...I'm learning about magic, all about energy and Gaia and root systems..."

"Do you want to be punished?" Giles asked her. He suspected he knew the answer.

"I wanna be Willow."

As he'd suspected. "You are. In the end, we all are who we are ... no matter how much we may appear to have changed."

* * *

Joe stood on the shore of the lake gazing off into space. He was grateful to Mickey for sharing this experience with him. If nothing else, talking to Willow had helped. But looking at everything here, he found himself wishing that there was someone else there as well.

Ever since they'd been children, it had been the three of them. Joe, Mickey, and Theresa. It was rather like Willow's trinity, her, Xander and Jesse. But then of course, Jesse had died. Many of Joe's friends had been there that night. Not all of them forgot, or rationalized what they had seen.

Jesse had been turned into a Vampire, and Xander had been forced to kill him. And also like Willow's trio, Joe's had lost one of it's number to Vampires. He'd known the minute he saw Theresa's body that it had not been an animal attack as the police had claimed. And when her body had disappeared, he'd feared the worst. But a tell tale layer of dust on the floor revealed the truth. She'd been staked. He didn't know who'd done it, but he'd been furious at first. It should have been him to do it. Until Mickey had pointed out that Joe likely would not have been able to do so. In fact he would, in all probability ask to join her.

Two trios of life-long friends, reduced to a duo. Granted, Willow and Xander had gotten other friends, and Joe and Mickey had as well. The difference was, Willow's had lost a boy. Joe's had lost a girl. Sometimes the notion snuck up on him, and he crushed it back down in shame. If it had been Mickey instead, he and Theresa could have been...

"Theresa?" Joe muttered, staring at the figure across the lake. The girl stared back at him, then darted off towards the forest. He took off after her. "Theresa!"

* * *

As Willow was heading for her room to get dressed, she heard running feet, and if she was not mistaken, a familiar voice say;

"Squee!" Around the corner came Mickey, wearing what looked like some kind of flight suit, and carrying a staff.

"Mornin Audrey!" he said, grinning widely. Having known Willow since Kindergarten, though not being very close friends, Mickey had called her everything from Wilson, Tree, Rosie, Red, even Frank. She scowled at him.

"Sorry." he said. "I know it's not as original as some of the names I've called you."

Willow completely forgot about getting dressed, and fell into step beside the younger of the Dynamic Duo as sometimes Joe and Mickey were called.

Joe was actually a year older than Mickey, and consequently Willow. He'd been spared having the mayor turn into a giant snake at his graduation, though he had been among the adults trying to protect fleeing students from Vampires.

"At least this one makes sense." she said. "And where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I'm gonna fly. Been way too long."

"Fly?" In all the months Willow had been there, she'd never tried that. It kind of wigged her out. But she started picking up on the excitement from Mickey. "You have a broom?"

"Bah." He showed her his staff. "This is my vehicle. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts."

"I thought it had to be-"

"Depends on how you were taught." Mickey answered her unfinished question. "Brooms are mass produced. You make em aerodynamic and then put a flying charm on it. It's sort of like...well I don't know what it's like but see, I can go toe to toe with any Firebolt, or Nimbus on this. I found it in Colorado. It also served as my wand till I got a sleeker model." He drew a wand from a sheath. "Sequoyah, with Sasquatch hair." Willow's eyes widened. "Yeah, those really do exist by the way. Reclusive buggers, but real nonetheless."

"So your staff?"

"Oh yeah, well after I got an actual wand, I got a flying charm put on my staff instead. See, we're taught differently in America than here. Almost all the teachers are Native American, so whereas the magic here is kinda industrialized, in America it's, well, not. There it's the Wizard's personal connection with Nature that give him his power, and his connection with the objects in his possession that give them their power. In fact I'm pretty sure any American flyer on a stick they found in the woods, would whup the pants off of anyone on a `store bought` broom." There'd been unmistakable derision in his voice when he said store bought.

"Well," Hooch said, greeting them, and obviously having heard what he'd said. "The brooms we use for lessons aren't store bought, I make them myself." She didn't seem insulted by his comments, in fact, Hooch was pleased to meet a young man this enthused about flying. "Shall we see what you've got? Yank?"

Mickey grinned. "What about it Willy?" he asked Willow. "Care to learn how to fly?"

* * *

After a few false starts, like, the broom refusing to jump to her hand, and Mickey convincing her that the energy needed to fly a broom was nowhere near enough to make her a brunette; Willow was ready to fly.

"The energy is already in the broom. You just steer."

Now she was flying. Slowly, with Mickey by her side. It was incredible. She could understand why Mickey loved it so much. If only she had the guts to go faster, then...

"Mickey," she asked. "Dumbledore told you and Joe not to go into the woods right?"

"I think he mentioned it yeah. It being all dark and forbidden and home to as many, if not more nasties than Sunnydale. Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure I just saw Joe go into the dark forbidden home of as many if not more nasties than Sunnydale.

* * *

As he'd followed the fleeing Theresa, Joe had wondered; "What was it Dumbledore said about the woods?"

Now as he stood helplessly, and hopelessly lost, and half expecting to find stick figures hanging from trees, he remembered. "Oh yeah. Don't go into it."

He looked around, and it wasn't getting any better. Theresa had disappeared, and almost, so had the sun. The trees were so thick that very little light managed to penetrate the canopy. Off in the distance he heard sounds, sounds that he fervently hoped would not come any closer. He could not see any indication of where he had come from, everything looked the same to him. He thought about climbing a tree to orient himself, but there were none that had branches close to the ground, besides, he had no idea what might be living in said trees. For all he knew Tolkien had gotten his ideas from this place.

He knew just enough wilderness survival to know that he should just stay put. If he tried to find his way out, he'd just get more lost, and it would be harder for anyone looking for him to find him. "That is if anyone is looking for me." he muttered. He slapped his neck, as he felt a stinging itch. Terrific. There were mosquitoes in this forest too.

It wasn't long before one of those sounds in the distance began to get closer, despite his fervent hoping. Whatever it was, it was big. And there were a lot of them. Heading directly for him. Soon, he could see what approached. His eyes widened. So Centaurs were real. Wow. And they had bows with arrows aimed at him. Crap.

"What are you doing in our forest human?" the lead Centaur snapped.

The hostility towards him was unmistakable. As was the inflection when he'd said "human". So they didn't like humans? No problem.

"Human?" he said, his eyes widening in surprise, and an amused smile crossed his face. "Ah my friends you mistake my form for substance!"

"What?"

With a sweeping bow, Joe continued. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Robin Goodfellow, or Puck as I am sometimes known. I am an envoy of my lord Auberon, King of the Seelie Court."

The Centaur looked skeptical, but at least the bows were not pointed right at him anymore. "The Seelie Court has no jurisdiction here."

"Naturally not." Joe sniffed. "Which I fear, is why I have lost my way." A disgusted look creased his brow. "Me, the Puck lost like a common Mortal! Peaseblossom will never let me hear the end of this." He looked at the centaurs who were beginning to look amused.

"Oh go on, laugh! I'd laugh if I were in your place. I've BEEN in your place and laughed at lost travelers. Granted most of the time 'twas I that made them lost. I implore you, mock me if it please you, but do not let my kin hear of this." With a sigh, he sank into a reclining position under one of the enormous trees. "Well there's no hope for it. I shall have to become a homing pigeon and speed my way back home, my task unfinished."

"Will not your lord be unpleased if you do not complete your task? Whatever it may be?"

"I was to make mischief amongst the humans at Hogwarts." he explained. "All the Wizarding schools actually." He remembered something about the Wizarding world that had displeased him. "A task I took to with great enthusiasm. None are more arrogant and deserving of the Puck's attentions than Wizards. Though we like them little, it galls my lord that the Elves exist in a state of slavery. I have traveled the world, vexing Wizard after Wizard. School after school. Hogwarts was near the end of my journey. And now..." he sighed dramatically.

But now the Centaurs were grinning openly. "Perhaps we can help."

* * *

Hagrid and Dumbledore had just finished preparations for their expedition into the forest, dissuading Giles, Willow and Mickey from coming to help, when Joe came strolling out of the tree line, as casual as could be. They both were surprised, but relieved.

"How'd you find yer way out?" Hagrid wanted to know.

"Oh the Centaurs helped me out."

"The Centaurs?" Dumbledore said, aghast. "Helped you? How did-"

"Acting!" Joe cried.

_Tbc…_


	8. Dinner

**Chapter 8**

**Dinner**

A few things caught Harry's attention right off as he entered the great hall. First, was the green skinned, horned gentleman in the loud suit sitting with the professors. Then the other newcomers, a young red haired woman sitting next to Snape, and...The Celts?

"Where else are those two gonna turn up?" Ron muttered.

As the students took their seats, McGonagall led in the First Years, along with Luna's friend Amanda Sefton. As an exchange student, she would be sorted into a house for the year that she would be there. Luna no doubt was hoping for Ravenclaw.

Alas, twas not to be. Amanda wound up in Hufflepuff. She put on a polite smile, but inside she was not happy. Hufflepuff? The only house with a silly sounding name. Kurt would never stop teasing her about this.

After the sorting, Dumbledore rose. "I bid welcome to our first years, and other newcomers. As usual, I have some start of term announcements to make. As some may already be aware, Professor Trelawney has found gainful employment with the Quibbler, and has resigned as our divinations teacher."

There was mixed reactions to that news. Some were glad to no longer have to deal with the woman who every year picked someone who would die. Lavender and Paravati however were shocked and scandalized, that their favorite teacher and mentor had sold out.

"Accordingly," Dumbledore continued. "I would like to introduce you to your new Divinations Professor, Lorne." The green man waved happily. "On a related note, any students of a theatrical or musical bent may be interested to know that Professor Lorne is interested in starting some manner of Drama or Music Club. In addition, Professor Giles would like to introduce his assistant, Willow Rosenberg, of California. An American, but we won't hold that against her." The red-head blushed and shot Albus a dirty look. "And lastly two guests, also from the United States, and coincidentally, Ms. Rosenberg's home town, Mickey Keeler, son of two Hogwarts alumni, and Joseph MacLeod.

"As always the Dark Forest is forbidden, but if you should find yourself there, Joseph asks I advise you to tell the Centaurs, that Puck sent you."

Harry looked at the red haired girl next to Snape again. He was one of the few students who knew the real reason why Giles, who had taken over the Defense Against the Dark Arts class the year before, had left for a week near the end of the previous term. A girl had gotten into the Dark Arts, and had lost herself. He didn't know that Giles had brought her here. No wonder she and Snape were sitting side by side. Snape may be a greasy, unpleasant git, but he would be the only teacher, at Hogwarts who would know what it was like to come back from the dark side.

Then his attention moved to the green skinned Divinations Professor. He looked like the kind of thing they would learn about in DADA. Ah well at least-

_Tbc…_


	9. What Might Have Been

_Chapter 9_

_What Might Have Been_

"Joe, wake up." Joe muttered and rolled over. He did not however wake up. "Joe Theresa's on the phone." Joe's eyes snapped open and he sat up, wide awake. Then he glowered at the person speaking to him.

"Now that's just weird." he said.

"Got you up didn't it." Theresa grinned.

"And what pray tell," he asked, "Is the oh so urgent need to awaken?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a little thing like the premier."

"Oh holy crap!" Joe squeaked and leaped out of bed. Theresa laughed.

"Jesus, you just squeaked!"

Halfway into his pants, Joseph Macleod grinned. "I haven't done that since I was five."

"I remember. You were so cute." She sauntered over to him and kissed him. "Groom first, then dress. Can't have the director looking like he just got out of bed, almost being late to his own premier."

He straitened to his full height and looked at her imperiously. "I can do anything I like woman!" She giggled. He was so silly when he did his Caveman routine. "Besides," he said, looking at his bed hair in the mirror. "It looks indie."

* * *

Willow and Tara sat nervously in the limo that had been sent to pick them up from the hotel. Buffy and Dawn were in another, and Xander and Anya were in another. She didn't know what to expect. They were just going to see the movie, why were they in limos?

"Why are we in limos?" she asked aloud.

Tara smiled and stroked her lover's hair. "Because Joe said so."

Tara had never met Joe, but Willow had told her a few stories about him after they'd received the invitation. She remembered how Joe was to hear Willow answer Buffy's phone. In short order they'd driven to LA, where Angel had generously given them accommodations in his way too large Hotel. In fact, he'd kinda opened it up to many people, all of whom Willow remembered, either from High School, or from her week as a PA on the movie that they were now on their way to see.

Angel had declined the offer of a limo, though Lorne had taken his spot in short order. Giles was due to arrive as well, there would be a limo waiting for him at the airport.

* * *

"I can't believe the studio sprung for all these limos." Joe said, straitening his tie.

"You couldn't believe Warner Bros. bought the movie either." Theresa reminded him. "And who do you have to thank for that Mr. Big Shot?"

"That would be you." He kissed her quickly, intending to get right back to fixing his tie (damnable things), but she grabbed hold and made it a long, hard kiss. Suddenly, she let go. "Crap we're gonna be late!"

* * *

Willow tried to ignore all the cheering, but was never the less overwhelmed by it. Lorne was loving it, even singing a few bars of the song he'd provided for the soundtrack, and signing autographs. At least he was actually involved in the movie. She and her friends were merely the basis that most of the characters were based on. She looked up at the marquee where an oversized version of the movie poster was hanging.

"Welcome to the Hellmouth" it proclaimed in fiery letters. An artists rendition of Sunnydale High School (looking more like the school where 90210 took place) sat below the title with the requisite pictures of the stars' faces arrayed below it. There was Cordy, and Ben, Joe, and a bunch of other people she didn't know. None were big name actors. Joe had told her he'd envisioned this as a small independent movie. Instead-

"Willow!" at first she'd thought someone in the crowd knew her name, but then she saw who had called out to her.

"Oz?!" she answered, surprised.

"Hey." he said, joining the pair. Tara looked leery for a moment, but then recovered. After all, the first and last time he'd seen her he'd lost control and attacked.

Oz introduced them to his girlfriend, and they went in together.

* * *

Joe, still being tired from the pre-premier party the night before fell asleep on the way, his head resting on Theresa's shoulder, but he felt, just before he drifted off, her shift him so his head was in her lap, and her fingers begin to stroke his hair.

It had been a long strange trip since high school. Theresa and he had been together ever since he'd saved her from Angelus, and then immediately thereafter from Oz during his first full moon. They were king and queen of Prom, and he suffered through his first year of college without her, as she was a year younger than he.

Then the year after she and Mickey had graduated, they'd begun production on Welcome to The Hellmouth. At first it had been a small independent film, but thanks to Theresa's tireless and covert efforts, Warner Bros. had seen an early cut of the film, and loved it. And now it was a huge end of the summer blockbuster.

The shouts of the crowd outside woke him, and he stepped out of the limo, joining the stars, and major techies of the film. Ben grinned at him and brushed a hand through his own hair, signaling that his nap had undone his careful grooming.

Joe grimaced. "Great. That's gonna be page one on Variety."

"Don't worry about it." Mickey said. "It looks indie."

* * *

"Harry!" a distant voice called. "Harry Potter it's time to wake up!"

Harry groggily sat up in bed and reached for his glasses. Hedwig screeched a morning greeting as he stumbled out his door to the bedroom.

After a shower and a pointless combing of his hair (it still refused to be tamed) he dressed and came down for breakfast.

"It arises." Lily smiled at him. "I was afraid I would have to magic you out of that bed."

Harry smiled. "Morning Mum, what's for breakfast?"

* * *

Neville Longbottom endured a hug from his mother at the platform. Thankfully his father refrained from embarrassing him, and merely wished him luck in this, his final year at hogwarts. His mother started to cry, though she tried to hide it. She was an Auror after all. He'd noticed she got emotional every time he went off to school. Very embarrassing.

He pointedly ignored a smirk from Ron Weasley as they boarded the train.

"Your mother's worse than mine Ron." he said. "So don't even start."

"Fortunately for me," Harry said, waving to his father from the window. "My mom's nothing like that so I can make fun of you all I want."

_Tbc…_


	10. Epidemic

**Chapter 10**

**Epidemic**

Dumbledore sighed as he entered the hospital wing. Every bed was taken, and more had been conjured to accommodate each new student or even teacher afflicted.

Just after his speech the first night, it seemed half of the students, and even Giles, and Snape had suddenly, and inexplicably collapsed.

There appeared at the outset to be no connection between those still comatose individuals, not as a whole. He couldn't say for all of them, but Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Severus Snape, as well as Willow Rosenberg did have one thing in common.

There was at least one thing in their life, one major thing, they would like to have changed. Upon questioning, Mickey informed him that Joe and Giles both felt the same way. It had struck a chord with him and he'd consulted his books. Failing to find what he was looking for, he'd gone to Giles' office and found the answer there.

The Aithreachas Curse. Though, less of a curse, more of a magical disease really. Following his hunch further, he'd had Joseph MacLeod checked for bites, or wounds. Sure enough, on the back of his neck was what seemed to be a normal bug bite, but Pomfrey had checked it and it was far from ordinary.

Joe had explained that he'd thought he'd seen an old friend and followed her into the forest. Clearly he'd been lured there so as to be a carrier for the curse.

The curse put anyone falling under it's effects into a coma, and while they were asleep, they lived out the way they wish their life had been like. It was a deceptive weapon, used to remove enemies, but keep them alive. It was mostly used for demoralization. For the curse was not the problem. It was the cure.

Madame Pomfrey looked up at him from the bedside of one of the infected, a grave look on her face. "The longer we wait, the worse it will be Headmaster."

"I know." He said quietly. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and placed his hand on the shoulder of the comatose Harry. "I am so sorry," he murmured. "Poppy, prepare the cure."

* * *

"Wotcher Rupert." Jenny grinned. Her grin widened when he grimaced.

"I'm not sure which is worse." He said. "You using British slang, or when you used to attempt a British accent."

Jenny laughed, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What does that mean anyway?" she asked.

"What?"

"Wotcher?"

* * *

Snape watched them file into class, his eyes narrowed. How much had they forgotten over the summer? Well he would soon find out. The chatter ceased abruptly as he charmed the class-room doors shut with a bang.

"Welcome to your final year of Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said in his low, dignified voice. "Let's see how much you learned."

A wave of his wand released the Bogart from the wardrobe. Another wave, and several Pixies and Sprites were darting to and fro determined for mischief. Before long the room was filled with creatures, from the merely annoying, to the truly dangerous. Naturally there were protective spells up to prevent anyone from being seriously harmed. But they were there to learn to defend themselves against black magic and the creatures born of it, and he knew no better way to learn it, than to do it.

He swelled with pride, not that he'd tell them so of course, with the speed and efficiency with which they dispatched all the menaces he'd unleashed. Even Longbottom, bumbler though he was had done well. Much to his amusement, Draco and Potter made a rather good team when they weren't trying to hex each other into next term.

Narcissa would be proud. Their boy was going to do great things, he was sure of it.

* * *

"It's ready." Poppy said, holding the incense sticks gingerly in one hand. Together, she and Dumbledore set one stick by the head of each of those infected. Dumbledore swallowed hard, and held his wand out.

"Ready?" he asked.

Poppy nodded silently and held her own wand ready.

"Aduro!" they said together.

_To be continued…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Welcome To My Nightmare**

Joe settled back in his seat, Theresa's hand tight in his. "Stop being nervous." She whispered to him. Since when do you care about what all these people think?"

"When this was a small indie thing it didn't matter to my career if it did well. Now it's a huge thing, if people hate it then-"

"Mallrats." Theresa reminded him.

"Oh yeah."

The movie started, and in the darkness of the theater, Theresa started stroking his cheek. The caress became nuzzling, became kissing.

"Damn," he murmured. "You sure know how to relax a guy-ow!" She'd bitten him! Suddenly, her hand clamped tight over his mouth and nose, smothering him. She turned his face to hers, revealing her demonic visage. His scream was silenced by her hand.

"Relax baby." She purred. "Unless you want to struggle, that'll make this more fun." She leaned in close to his neck again, blowing on it. "While I'm drinking you, think about how much fun it's gonna be to slaughter this entire theater when you wake up."

* * *

Willow couldn't help a giggle a that line. "If the apocalypse comes, page me." Said the girl based on Buffy. And Cordy delivered it perfectly. Who knew?

"Tara, honey," Willow asked. "Could have a sip of your soda?"

"Of course mistress." Tara answered automatically. "You need only ask and it shall be done."

The redhead's brow furrowed in confusion. What? Okay so it was kinda sexy when she said that, but if she was gonna try something kinky, why here? Why now? She turned to Tara, a question on her lips that died when she saw what her life partner was wearing. Which was a low cut, formfitting black sundress, and a collar, attached to which was a leash. A leash that was being held in Willow's own hand. "What," she stammered. "Tara what's…why are you wearing…"

Tara looked confused. "What do you mean mistress?"

"Don't call me that." Willow said, ignoring the fact that there were people in the audience around her.

Tara looked stricken, and cast down her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to displease you."

Willow gaped at her. "Tara baby what's happening?" She took her love's face in her hands and forced her to meet her gaze. She saw devotion there, and love. But it was, artificial. There was nothing behind it. It was a spell. "Tara what happened to you?"

The blonde witch smiled, though she still seemed puzzled by the question. "You took me Mistress." She said, smiling. "When I foolishly tried to leave you. You took me back and made me yours." Her hand touched the collar sensuously. "You gave me this. You connected me to you," she ran her fingers along the leash. "To prove you favored me above the others."

"Others?" came the horrified question.

"Yes, Your other pets." She smiled beatifically and turned to gesture behind her. Where Xander sat, huddled against the wall, his mouth sewn shut. And Oz, locked in perpetual werewolf form, a glowing collar and lead chaining him to the wall.

* * *

The sun was shining, the temperature warm, and all was right with the world, as Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in the courtyard after lunch. They each had a free period and were enjoying having a moment to not worry about classes. Except that as usual, Hermoine had her nose stuck in a book. Well so long as she was relaxed, he had no cause for complaint.

Except when he saw him. Draco Malfoy. The bane of his existence. The blonde git was laughing with Goyle and walking past. No doubt he'd just made a joke about Harry's muggleborn mother. Though today had been largely absent any unpleasantness with the Slytherin Prince, Harry's blood boiled, just knowing Draco's contempt for him and other half bloods. Hermione was worth twelve of him at least.

And Harry decided it was time to teach the little prick a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

"Stupify!" he said, taking out Goyle. Draco whirled, but a quick "Expelliamus!" relieved him of his just drawn wand.

"Attacking from behind Potter?" Draco sneered. "Awful brave of you Gryffindor."

Harry shrugged, his own look of contempt rivaling Draco's. "Didn't want to be interrupted." He said. "Wanted to see if you were willing to fight on your own, without your trained ape at your side."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Then give me my wand."

Harry laughed. "They did almost put me in Slytherin." He declared, before belting Draco across the nose. "That's how muggles fight." He growled, hitting him again, this time in the gut. He barely even heard Hermoine's horrified gasp. "Got something to say about Muggles or Mudbloods Malfoy?" he asked, kicking Draco in the knee, sending him to the ground. "I guess this is more your speed. Wingardium Leviosa!" A flick and swish of his wand sent Malfoy hovering a few feet of the ground, where Harry spun him, faster and faster, rejoicing in the look of pain and nausea on the boy's face, even as somewhere within him, he screamed in horror.

* * *

How the hell had they gotten into the school? Snape dashed for Dumbledore's office, where the fighting seemed thickest. He arrived just in time to watch Lestrange apply the cruciatus curse to Longbottom's mother, while Crouch did the same to his father. Neville meanwhile appeared to have forgotten any spells he might have once known that could have saved him. No matter. They weren't important. He had to get to Dumbledore.

Not even Fenrir Greyback mauling one of the Weasley's could distract him. He mounted the stairs three at a time, barely pausing at the archway where several members of the Order were trying to break through some manner of forcefield.

"Stand aside." He said. "I'll handle this." Knowing he was right, they did so, Lupin even being so insipid as to warn him to be careful. He was about to cross into an unknown situation involving death eaters. Of course he was going to be careful. How stupid did the werewolf think he was? "Just go rip out Fenrir's throat or something." He muttered, passing easily through the blockade. He looked disgustedly at the tattoo adorning his forearm. So simple really.

Dumbledore wasn't in his office, so he continued up the stairs to his observatory, up onto the roof. There he found him. Exhausted, with four death eaters facing him. And Draco Malfoy.

The boy had Albus at wand point, his face a mask of pain. Dumbledore, as impossible as it seemed, was done, defeated. Exhausted. He leaned painfully against the wall, but hope shone in his eyes when he saw Snape. Draco's hand wavered, and finally dropped. "I-I can't do it." He moaned.

Snape shot a warning glare at the death eaters. They knew he would end any one of them who stepped forward.

With a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder, Snape steered him away from the headmaster.

"Your timing, as ever Severus," Dumbledore said. "Is impeccable."

Snape looked at the only man to ever have faith in him. And nodded. He knew what must be done. He had given his oath.

"Avada Kedavra." He said softly, striking his only friend with the killing curse.

* * *

Giles yawned and stretched, rolling over in bed to find Jenny gone. After a momentary confusion and worry, he saw her, standing naked before the window in their flat, the rising sun streaming in. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Good morning Luv." He said as he kissed her neck.

"Morning Ripper." She said, startling him with that name. She sighed happily. "Love that necro-tempered glass."

Necro-tempered glass? Wasn't that the kind that kept the sun from killing Vampires? What was going on here? That was when he noticed, that she was giving off no body heat, and had no pulse. Oh god, when, how had this happened? While she slept beside him? In his shock, he felt a strange tingling in his brow, and his hands came up to touch, the face of a Vampire.

"Ripper," Jenny said, turning, sensing his discomfort. "Darling what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, unconvincingly. "Excuse me." Without another word, he dashed to the bathroom, and stared into the mirror, seeing nothing. He had no reflection. He too, was a Vampire. Out in the room he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Jenny answered it. There was a pause. "Are you sure? Ripper! It's Wesley, they've caught Buffy!"

His soul filling with dread, Giles exited the bathroom and numbly picked up the phone. "Yes, Wesley? Where was this? Was she damaged? And the others?" he listened as Wesley filled him in on what had happened. "And Potter? Good. Yes I'll be right down."

He hung up solemnly and looked to Jenny. "Well, shall we?" She took his arm, and together they descended into the blood cellar. There, entrapped, fed intravenously, and sedated, were hundreds of Slayers, their blood siphoned to feed the elite. And here was his prize. She wasn't yet under, good.

She was looking at him with a mix of fear, loathing, and terrible regret. "It's all right Buffy." He said kindly. "Your fight is over. It's time to rest now. Dream good dreams." He stroked her hair kindly, then took the first taste of her blood. It was his right, as the King of the Vampires.

Giles had often wondered, in his worst nightmares, what would become of the world if Vampires ever overcame their fractious natures and truly worked together. Now he knew. On the wall behind him was a map of the world. The Whole of Western Europe was black, and the black was spreading. That was the territory ruled by the Vampires. And it was growing.

_To be continued…_


End file.
